


Double Date

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Double Date, F/F, M/M, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles and Scott goes on a double date with Allison and Lydia the weekend before their senior year.





	Double Date

Stiles looked at Scott with pleading eyes. “Pleasseeeeeeeeeeeee!” 

Scott tried to ignore Stiles but after hearing ‘please’ for three minutes straight, he caved. “Fine. We can go on a bowling double date with Allison and Lydia, even though you know I cannot bowl to save my life.”

“We haven’t seen them all summer. They just got back from France. I just thought that it would be a fun thing for all four of us to do. Besides, you haven’t been bowling since you’ve become a werewolf. We can’t exactly catch up while watching a movie,” Stiles reminded him.

“Yeah, I know. Maybe werewolf power will have improved my bowling skills,” Scott said optimistically. 

“It should. All your skills have been improved since you became one,” Stiles replied with a grin. Scott laughed. 

“I suppose it isn’t the worst idea in the world. It would be nice to go on a double date with someone since I’ve pretty much been stuck with only you all summer,” Scott teased. Stiles shook his head.

“You’re not a funny wolf,” Stiles muttered as Scott wrapped his arms around him and softly kissed his nose. 

“Yes I am. What time are we meeting them,” he asked.

“Supposed to meet them at the bowling alley at 7.”

“Great, so we have time to grab a bite to eat and fool around first,” Scott said leading Stiles to his bed. 

“Unless you’ve fooled around too much with me over the summer,” Stiles smirked.

Scott chuckled and pushed Stiles on his bed. “I don’t regret having you all to myself this summer. It has been kinda nice.”

Stiles smiled and pulled Scott on top of him. “Totally nice.”

At 7:05, they pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley. The two girls were inside waiting impatiently for them. 

“Being punctual has never been your guys’ thing,” Lydia commented as the two boys walked inside. “And before you tell us what you were doing, we really don’t care to know because we can pretty much guess.”

“Its nice to see the two of you,” Scott replied, stopping Stiles from making some snarky comment. The four exchanged hugs and went to pay and get their shoes.  
“How are you doing,” Scott asked Allison, referring to the death of her mother. “How’s your dad?”

Allison sighed. “It’s been rough, but we’re both healing. Getting out of the country helped a lot. Having Lydia around really helped as well. I’m still sorry she tried to kill you. No matter how hard I tried, it was hard to let go of the guilt I felt about that. I know that Derek bit her trying to save you but she didn’t have to try to kill you in the first place. You’ve always been innocent, well as innocent as werewolves can be,” she said teasing. 

Scott smiled. “I’m still sorry about that. My offer still stands, if you need anything I’m here.”

Allison hugged him tightly. “I really appreciate it. Sorry for the lack of contact over the summer. We all needed a break from Beacon Hills and all that encompasses it. It is good to be back. Ready for senior year?”

“Yes,” Scott said looking at Stiles and Lydia who were buying snacks. “I feel like I’ve been in high school forever. I’m ready to get out and move in with Stiles and go to college with him.” 

Allison laughed. “Yes. I know how you feel. I’m ready to start a new life with Lydia outside of high school.” The two of them went to grab balls for everyone. 

“Stiles, you cannot buy everything. Do you want your teeth to rot,” Lydia scolded as Stiles put two of every candy on the counter.

“Well, Lydia, who says I’m going to eat all of this. There are four of us. I got the sweets and you are getting the salty snacks. Or do you want to change?”

Lydia sighed. “That is still a lot of candy for the four of us.”

“Just let me get this. I have been eating pretty healthily all summer. Let me live a little,” Stiles sighed.

“Ok fine. Still forcing your father to eat healthy?”

“Yes because I want him to live a long healthy life,” Stiles told her as he paid for the candy. Lydia paid for the chips and they walked over to their lovers. 

Scott’s jaw dropped. “Who is all that candy for?”

“What can I say? I’ve got a major sweet tooth,” Stiles replied dumping it on the table. 

“I tried to stop him,” Lydia answered sitting by her girlfriend. 

Scott shook his head at his long time boyfriend who grinned at him with a mouth full of chocolate. “You’re crazy you know that?” He didn’t have any malice in his voice, only love.

Stiles grinned and kissed Scott. “But I’m your crazy guy.”

Allison and Lydia exchanged an eye roll. “Ok, Scott, you’re up first,” Lydia told him. “And try to refrain from using werewolf powers. That’s cheating.”

“But that’s the only way that he can play well,” Stiles said without thinking. Scott shot Stiles an annoyed look.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence bud.” 

Lydia and Allison laughed and watched Scott walk up and throw the ball. It went into the gutter immediately. Scott sighed but Stiles yelled words of encouragement. Scott didn’t do any better on his second time.

“It’s ok. You still have plenty of time to do well,” Stiles said giving Scott a kiss on the cheek. 

Allison was next. She shot a sympathy smile Scott’s way before scoring two strikes in a row. “That’s my girl,” Lydia boasted. 

Stiles went up next. He scored a respectable 8 points. As the game progressed, Scott didn’t get any better. 

“Just use a little wolfy power,” Stiles whispered. “The girls don’t have to know.”

“Stiles, they will know,” Scott told him.

“Well do it anyway,” Stiles whispered as he went to sit back down across from Allison and Lydia. 

“He’s a sucky bowler. We could have found somewhere else to go on a double date,” Allison told Stiles.

“Yeah, well, he’s a better bowler than ice skater and there is less risk of me getting hurt to help him bowling than help him skate,” Stiles said. 

“You know I can hear you,” Scott said. 

The three of them shut up. Scott closed his eyes and focused. He knocked down five pins without werewolf powers.

“Proud of you love,” Stiles said as Scott came to hug Stiles. By the end of the game Scott did score a little bit more but still came in last place. 

“Imagine what I could do if I used my wolf powers,” Scott muttered. 

“I’m sorry if you were miserable,” Stiles told him.

“What? No. I wasn’t miserable. I had a lot of fun,” Scott told Stiles truthfully. “A lot more fun than if we had gone skating.”

Stiles smiled and scooped up the rest of the candy that was left. “It was nice hanging out with you guys,” Allison told them as they walked to their vehicles. “I really missed both of you.”

“Well, we’re just glad that you were able to get away to heal and recharge,” Stiles told her. “If you need anything let us know.”

“I will. Thanks,” Allison replied with a smile.

“See you guys later,” Lydia told them with a wave. 

Scott and Stiles got in Roscoe. “We should do this again,” Scott told Stiles genuinely. “Bowling and double dates with Allison and Lydia.”

Stiles raised a surprised eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah. Now, lets go home. My home not yours cuz my mom is going to be gone all night,” Scott told Stiles who nodded and drove to the McCall house where they had a great night together.


End file.
